


Through the Heart's Eyes

by Fujin_Yumi074



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7049770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujin_Yumi074/pseuds/Fujin_Yumi074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing that their relationship has reached its peak, Corrin and Kiragi decide to take it to the next level by having a child of their very own. However, their efforts to produce an heir are consistently and obliviously interrupted by many, from Kiragi's overly-attached parents to the suspicious local authorities. Will Corrin's dreams of becoming a mother ever come true?<br/>(AU, and Corrin has no blood relation to her Hoshidan siblings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Heart's Eyes

The sky light in Hoshido dimmed from a sunny, bright shine to a calming moon glow. The denizens of the kingdom were preparing for a restful night of sleep, while the inhabitants of the castle took things easy and became more laid-back as the night went on. Kiragi, the proud husband of the pink-haired princess Corrin, was readying himself for a peaceful, sunlight-less day's end with his beloved wife, along with a couple of laughter-provoking films and a bowl of buttered popcorn.

 

As she lied impatiently on the bed waiting for Kiragi, who was in the middle of microwaving their buttered snack, Corrin suddenly announced to her spouse, “You know… I'm very glad that we’re getting to spend time together like this again. I don't even _remember_ the last time we found such a quiet moment to relax with one another.”

 

Returning with the bowl of a movie’s best friend, Kiragi replied alongside a smile, “I couldn't have said it better myself! I understand that our lives have been pretty busy lately, but it's nice to take advantage of moments like these whenever they happen to come by!”

 

The happily-married lady was joined by her sweet man, and the two prepared their first movie of the night, ready to create new memories between their intimate relationship. However, once they were a few minutes into the film, their attention to the screen was averted when they heard a mysterious knock at their door. They glanced at each other in bafflement; neither of them had invited anyone over! Who would be knocking at such an hour?

 

Kiragi rose from the mattress to answer the door, and upon opening it, he was greeted by the sight of his doting father Takumi. “Dad?! What are _you_ doing here?”

 

With a warm smile and a somewhat apologetic expression, Takumi answered, “Heh, sorry if I dropped by at such a bad time, but I just wanted to see how my little man and daughter-in-law were doing. I know that we haven't been able to see each other much since you got married, and I hope I don't seem like I’m intruding, but…would it be alright if I hung out with you two for a while?”

 

Kiragi glanced over at his wife, who seemed somewhat reluctant to allow her father-in-law’s presence within her home. “Uh… Could you give us a minute?” he stuttered.

 

“Sure, Son. Take all the time you need.”

 

The young archer retreated into his little abode and approached his extremely miffed spouse.

 

“Kiragi, this was supposed to be _our_ night. We can't let your father come over.”

 

“I know, but my dad doesn't get to see us often. It would really mean a lot for the two of us if he could stay a while.”

 

With a pouty sigh and a roll of the eyes, Corrin replied, “Fine. Do as you please.”

 

“Thanks, Corrin! I knew you'd understand.” He gave his wife a peck on the cheek, returned to the front door and invited his father inside.

 

“So… What were you two doing in here, anyway?” Takumi inquired.

 

“We were about to watch a movie,” Kiragi stated matter-of-factly. “We're only a few minutes in, if you want to watch it with us.”

 

“That's a wonderful idea, Son. What better way for the three of us to spend time together than with a good film?”

 

Takumi joined his son and daughter-in-law at the foot of the bed as Kiragi offered him popcorn and resumed the movie. After about ten more minutes into it, however, instead of chuckling and paying attention to what was on the screen, Corrin lied on her mattress with her arms folded and a look of extreme frustration.

 

Noticing this, Kiragi leaned over and whispered, _“Hey, what's bothering you?”_

 

Corrin sighed, _“I don't feel comfortable with your father being in here with us.”_

 

_“But you said it was okay! Did you change your mind for some reason?”_

 

_“No, it's just that… I had something_ personal _I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now.”_

 

_“Really? What is it?”_

 

The pink-haired princess irritably looked into her significant other’s eyes. As much as she wanted to tell him how she was feeling, she could already imagine the awkwardness that would set in if she spelled it out for Kiragi while Takumi was within earshot of her.

 

_“...Nevermind. Just forget about it.”_

 

She motioned for her spouse to move aside and slid herself off the bed, furiously stomping towards the hallway as Kiragi looked on in confusion. Where was she going?

 

“ _OK, Corrin. Focus…”_ she encouraged herself as she stepped into the bathroom. _“Don't let your frustration get the better of you. Be the good girl you’ve_ always _been.”_ She gazed into the mirror, her reflection’s hot pink eyes pleading for her to keep her cool and to remain patient. _“Takumi probably won't stay for long, so just wait it out and don't lose your temper.”_ Corrin strolled back into the hallway, ready to accept and tolerate her father-in-law’s temporary presence, but once her bed was in sight, she immediately wished she hadn't. Kiragi was lying at the end of the mattress on his stomach next to Takumi, which, through _Corrin’s_ eyes, appeared as if he had given up on waiting for her return and decided to keep watching the movie without her. Absolutely infuriated, she quietly growled to herself and turned the other way into the living room to unwillingly occupy her time with a good book.

* * *

 

 About an hour and a half later, Corrin awoke to the sound of laughter erupting from within her bedroom. That's funny - She didn't _remember_ falling asleep whilst reading her favorite novel. She set the previously opened book aside and walked her half-asleep self towards the source of the chuckling to find that she had precariously woken up just as the movie was rolling its credits. By _that_ point, Corrin was absolutely fuming with anger, but she immediately calmed herself down once a brilliant plan hatched within her brain. Since the movie was over, Takumi would have no choice _but_ to leave, right? What else could he possibly stick around for?

 

“Wasn't that hilarious, Dad?” Kiragi asked. “That everybody was drinking that energy drink just because it had electrolytes?”

 

“It's what plants crave!” Takumi laughed, quoting the film.

 

“Ahem.”

 

Father and son spun their heads around to see a very flustered Corrin standing in the hallway with her arms folded and a foot tapping impatiently.

 

“Oh, hey, Corrin!” Kiragi greeted. “Where have you been?”

 

“Biding my time. Speaking of which…” She looked her father-in-law square in the eyes. “Shouldn't you be heading home, Takumi?”

 

“Why would I do that? I just got here!”

 

“Yeah, about an hour and a half ago…”

 

“I haven't seen you two in so long! Who _knows_ when I’ll get another chance!”

 

“But, Takumi, please… Think about your wife. Kagero must be worried _sick_ about you! Don't you want to get home to her soon?”

 

“Corrin… I’ve been wanting to see my daughter-in-law just as much as I wanted to see my son again. _You're_ part of the family, too.”

 

By _that_ point, Corrin’s body temperature and blood pressure were beginning to steadily rise. Every fiber of her being desired to lash out and vent what she was bottling up inside while wanting to sustain her good image as well. How was she going to convince him to leave her abode?

 

“Erm… Takumi, Kiragi and I need to start getting to bed. We have… plans tomorrow.”

 

Not quite grasping that his daughter-in-law was desperately trying to get rid of him, Takumi figured that she was in dire need of sleep and sighed, “Well, I suppose I’ll get out of your hair. Thanks for letting me stay a while.” He leaned over and kissed his son on his fuzzy, black-haired head. “You two have a good night.”

 

“Bye, Dad!” Kiragi called as his father escorted himself out the door.

 

Corrin exhaled in relief and reunited with her husband on the mattress of sleep. “You're such a daddy’s boy, aren't you?”

 

Kiragi smiled sheepishly and giggled, “Yeah, I guess you could put it like that! Me and my dad have _always_ been good buddies.”

 

“I guess it's easy to see why! You're such a sweet person, and people are so drawn to you, too!”

 

“Aw, shucks, Corrin! You're making me blush!”

 

“Which brings me to my point… Kiragi, I don't want to seem like I hold a grudge against your father; I have nothing but respect for him, but when he came over tonight, I was kind of starting to feel a little annoyed. And… I guess I should say that I was getting a bit jealous, too.”

 

“Jealous? Why?”

 

“Because this was supposed to be _our_ special night alone together. I know that we don't get to relax like this very often, so I wanted to take advantage of the time we had while it lasted. I became jealous when your father was here because I felt like he was stealing you away from me, but I guess it's only _natural_ that a parent would want to see their child long after they’ve left the nest. Sorry if all that makes me seem greedy.”

 

Kiragi blinked a few times as he processed his wife’s words and soon formed a forgiving grin. “It's OK, Corrin! I understand. _I_ want to spend time with you every chance we get, too.”

 

“I’m glad to hear you say that; I feel as though we forged a relationship so strong that we need to take it a step further.”

 

“Wait… Is this about that ‘personal’ thing you wanted to tell me earlier?”

 

“Yes, Kiragi. I don't think there has ever been a better time than _now_ to tell you what I’ve been feeling.”

 

Excitement and anticipation building up inside him, the little archer replied, “Well, fire away! I'm all ears!”

 

Corrin paused, closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and exhaled. OK, her mind was clear; it was time to reveal to her spouse what her heart desired.

 

“Kiragi, I...want to start a family.”

 

At once, Corrin's husband sat motionless and speechless, his eyes enlarging in shock. He and his wife hadn’t discussed the possibility of having a child prior to that conversation, so hearing _that_ particular answer came as a surprise upon reaching his ears.

 

“O-Oh! Corrin...,” he began to stammer, blood rushing to his tomato-red cheeks. “I...I don't know what to say!”

 

“D-Does that mean your answer is no?”

 

“N-No! That's not what I was implying. I was just a bit…caught off guard. We’ve never talked about this sort of thing before! I didn't even know that you _wanted_ this kind of thing going into our marriage.”

 

“I know, and I apologize for that, but I’ve always wanted a kid to call my own. Plus, I think you’d make a _great_ father!”

 

Kiragi smirked at this statement, the idea beginning to grow on him as they discussed it even further. “You know, now that you mention it… It _would_ be nice to have a little baby running around in the house! And I can see _you_ being a wonderful parent, too; what with your sweet and caring personality, and considering that you think before you act and brighten up the room… You’d be the perfect mother for our child!”

 

Suddenly, Corrin _exploded_ in an arousal of euphoria and relief. “Kiragi… You don't know how _happy_ I am to hear that! This means _so_ much to me!”

 

Kiragi replied with a shrug, “If _that's_ what your heart desires, then I'll _gladly_ go the extra mile to give you what you want, my love.”

 

They leaned in towards each other and romantically kissed one another straight on their puckered lips, and Corrin instantly blushed. She considered herself _incredibly_ lucky to have married a man as sweet as Kiragi.

* * *

 

 The following day, soon after Corrin returned from work, she reunited with her beloved husband up along a beach some miles away from their house. They strolled together hand-in-hand, feeling the soft sand beneath their bare feet as they walked alongside the sparkling shore.  They turned to face the ocean, their eyes fascinated by the view of where the water met with the horizon line, accompanied by an orange glow that emanated from the sunset that melted into nature's pool, leaving a wavy reflection in the salty liquid.

 

“It's beautiful, isn't it?” Corrin sighed, her feet tickled by the cool temperature of the foamy sea.

 

“It sure is,” Kiragi answered. “But it's nowhere _near_ as beautiful as your gorgeous face.”

 

“Kiragi… You’re too sweet!”

 

“In fact- You’re _so_ gorgeous that I could marvel at your beauty all day. It's not just your physical appearance that I admire, either; your beauty even radiates from your _obviously_ -golden heart.”

 

Corrin's cheeks became pinker than the hair that topped her head. “Kiragi…”

 

“My dear, I believe that the _best_ wife in the world should get to be treated as such. Your unparalleled looks and your caring personality should _not_ go unrewarded.”

 

The pink-haired princess raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “A reward, you say? What did you have in mind?”

 

Her husband playfully raised a fuzzy brow and smiled slyly. “Oh, _you’ll_ see…”

* * *

 

Corrin's sweet-talking spouse drove his cherished turtle dove back to their humble abode, and he ecstatically escorted her to the front door. Being the gentleman that he was, he approached the entrance and politely held it open for her.

 

“After you, my dear,” he insisted.

 

“Thank you, Kiragi.” Corrin stepped inside and was instantly taken aback. “Oh! _This_ looks different.” What stood in the center of the room was a cloth-layered table that held atop itself a couple of freshly-prepared dinner plates and glasses of freshly-brewed tea. In the middle of the table sat a blazing candelabra that provided a romantic and calm atmosphere to the dimly-lit room. “Kiragi… Did _you_ do all of this?”

 

“Yup!” he answered without hesitation.

 

“Did you even go to work today? How long did it take you to set this up?”

 

“I took the day off, and I spent _all_ morning planning a romantic dinner with my wife. I figured that since we're wanting to have a baby and everything, this would be the _perfect_ thing to get us in the mood for it.”

 

“Well, you’re succeeding _so_ far! It all looks so wonderful!”

 

The lovebirds approached the elegantly-designed table as the mouth-watering aroma entranced their senses of smell. Kiragi thoughtfully pulled Corrin's chair out for her and pushed her in towards the eye-catching meal. The princess glared down at her food as her husband took a seat across the table: slices of pork drizzled with steak sauce, a pile of mashed potatoes overflowing with brown gravy and chives, and a clutter of corn topped with a slight hint of butter. Her glass of iced tea that sat on a coaster even had an adorable miniature umbrella that lied adjacent from its transparent straw.

 

“Kiragi,” she piped up, “I can’t believe that you cooked all of this!”

 

He proudly proclaimed in response, “Aside from my archery skills and being your husband, there are so many _other_ things that I excel at, my darling wife. I require only the _best_ for the most important person in my life.”

 

Corrin blushed at her spouse’s genuine flattery, and the two unknowingly became entangled in a romantic enchantment. It was almost as if they didn't _want_ to chow down on their meals; the couple was so drowned out by love that their gazes were only fixated on each other, and the surrounding scenery and noises became ambience that they didn't pay any mind to. Their passion for one another grew larger and larger to the point that they were persuaded to lean across the table to kiss the love of their lives, and _just_ when their lips were about to meet…

 

_DING DONG!_

 

Corrin sunk back down into her seat as she irritably glanced at the front door. Who would show up _this_ late at night?

 

“Hm. I wonder who _that_ could be…” Kiragi piped up, rising from his chair.

 

_“No!”_ Corrin demanded quietly. _“Don't let them ruin our moment. Keep your voice down and maybe they'll go away.”_

 

The couple tensed up and remained silent for a minute, but a voice that broke the silence called, “Kiragi, are you in there? It's your dad here. I brought your mother with me.”

 

“Oh! It's my parents!”

 

“No! Don't let them in! Just pretend that we’re not home,” Corrin begged as Kiragi trotted towards the door.

 

“Corrin, I _can't_ just leave them out there. We wouldn't want to seem rude, now would we?”

 

“But, Kiragi… What about-”

 

Without a second thought, the little archer happily pried the door open and invited his folks inside. Upon entering his son's abode, Takumi noticed the candle-lit table in the center of the room and spoke, “Oh, I'm sorry. Are we interrupting something?”

 

“We can come back later, if you two require some alone time,” Kagero suggested.

 

“No, no! It's OK!” Kiragi blurted out. “Make yourselves at home! Corrin and I were just about to have our dinner, and there’s leftovers if you guys want any.”

 

“We’ll probably just have to take up on that offer. Thank you, Kiragi.”

 

As his obliviously-intruding parents helped themselves to the remainder of the meal’s rations, Kiragi haughtily scampered back to his chair only to see a very distraught Corrin with both of her hands placed on her throbbing head.

 

“Corrin? Is something the matter?”

 

His wife quietly retorted through gritted teeth, “ _You should know. You ought to be_ ashamed _of yourself.”_

 

_“What did I do-?_ Oh…” he whispered, suddenly realizing his mistake. _“Sorry about that. Guess I didn't think this all the way through, did I?”_

 

Corrin growled through her angry fangs and molars as her in-laws joined them around the table, subsequently completing the square as there sat a person on each of the four sides of the dining necessity.

 

“This food looks very delicious, Son,” Takumi complemented. “You certainly make quite the chef.”

 

That comment instantly caused Corrin's blood pressure to increasingly rise. What gave Takumi any implication that this was _Kiragi’s_ cooking? Was he completely disregarding _her_ ability to prepare food?

 

“Gee, thanks, Dad!” Kiragi replied sheepishly.

 

“Yes, the food _does_ appear quite delectable,” Kagero chimed in, “but I can't help but wonder, though: what were you two doing just before we came here?”

 

“Uh… Why do you want to know that, Mom?”

 

“Well, as a ninja and your mother, I need to be sure that the ones I care about are safe, and that I may show up at a moment's notice should anything happen to you.”

 

At once, Corrin grinded her two rows of teeth and clenched her hands into tight fists. She fantasized about feeding her in-laws to a slew of hungry sharks.

 

“Hate to burst your bubble here, Kagero, but Kiragi set this up as a romantic dinner just between the two of us. And we were also going to- well, _you know…_ ”

 

Takumi and Kagero exchanged glances and eyed their daughter-in-law quizzically. What was she hinting at?

 

“Um…” Kiragi began, attempting to make his words vague so as to not grab the attention of his parents. “To tell you the truth, Corrin, I'm sort of not feeling in the _mood_ right now…”

 

Unable to contain her seething rage, Corrin instinctively delivered Kiragi a swift kick in the shins underneath the table.

 

“Ow! Now I'm _really_ not in the mood!”

 

What the in-laws were witnessing in front of them was quite a puzzling scene to decipher and behold.

 

“Corrin? What's gotten into you?” Takumi asked. “Is something troubling you?”

 

Without coming straight out and admitting that the one who brought up the question was among the sources of her problems, the migraine-bearing princess abruptly rose from her seat and announced, “Ahem… The three of you will have to excuse me. It appears that fate has decided _not_ to rule in my favor this evening.”

 

Deciding against speaking another word thereafter, the pink-haired member of royalty angrily made her way towards her bedroom, stomping in such a furious manner that her heavy footsteps carried the potential to make a dent in the floor.

 

Before she disappeared entirely, Kiragi hastily called to her, “Wait, Corrin! You haven't even touched your dinner!”

 

Briefly putting her march to a halt, Corrin looked over her shoulder and remarked, “I don't care. I suppose I’ll just go to bed _hungry_ tonight.” She resumed her anger-driven walk into her bedroom and Kiragi winced as she slammed the door shut. He had never seen his wife so irritated before.

 

“Whoa…” exhaled a shocked Takumi. “I wonder what set her off.”

 

Kiragi spoke in an apologetic manner, “Um… Mom and Dad? I'm sorry about this, but I think it would be best if you guys started heading home.”

 

“Hm? Why is that, Son? Did we do something wrong?”

 

“No, Dad. It's just that, well… You two sort of dropped by on such a short notice, and I had this whole dinner planned just for _Corrin_. I know that you guys like visiting us and all, but maybe you should think about calling us ahead of time first before dropping by.”

 

The realization finally set in, and Kiragi’s parents looked to one another in disbelief, feeling a sense of guilt deep within themselves.

 

“Well,” Takumi piped up, sighing, “I’m sorry for getting in your way, Son. I apologize if we seem like overly attached parents, but we love you so _much_ that we’re not quite ready to grasp the fact that you're all grown up and living on your own now.”

 

“Please forgive us for our intrusion, Kiragi,” Kagero chimed in. “We will _try_ to call you should our desire to visit you arise once more.”

 

Instantaneously, Kiragi’s folks rose from their chairs and headed for the front door, too guilt-tripped to offer their child any assistance in clearing the plates from his table. As soon as they disappeared from his sight, Kiragi rested his elbows on the dining furniture and placed the palms of his hands on his head as if assessing the situation. How was he going to stay on good terms with his parents _and_ fulfill his wife’s wishes of becoming a mother in the process?


End file.
